There are various different customized documents, such as return address mailing labels, business cards, and the like, have been printed in quantities for sale to customers. While prior known printing techniques may have been satisfactory for some applications, delays in delivering such customized materials have not always been tolerable to the customers.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to have a self-service customized document vending system. Such a system could enable a customer to produce his or her own customized documents without delay In this regard, the customer would operate the vending system himself or herself, without the assistance of the owner of the system, in an automatic mode of operation.
Such vending systems could be installed at many locations, such as a store, a post office or any other place where the public may frequent. Thus, such a vending system would not only be able to vend such customized documents in a rapid manner, but also would be convenient to use and would be provided at many convenient locations for use by the public.
Such a vending system must not only be convenient to use, but also be adapted to perform a variety of functions, and be able to exact an appropriate charge for each such customized document. For example, where customized documents require special fonts and different shaped sizes and/or colors, or other special or customized features, separate charges must be made, depending on the particular type or kind of customized document. Thus, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved customized document vending system, which is adapted to create documents of various shapes, fonts and color, and/or specialized features in a convenient manner, so that the system can be operated by members of the public. As a result, such a new and improved vending system should not only be able to produce and to vend a variety of types and kinds of customized documents, but also it should secure an appropriate payment for the selected customized document, in an efficient and effective manner.